


A Chick of the Mind/Meowth's Opportunistic Love

by CyberLatias (RenegadeLord)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/CyberLatias
Summary: Team Rocket have a new recruit to target Ash and company with on their journey through Johto. And this time, with the help of some mind-manipulation and an escaped criminal, their plan might just work!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Chick of the Mind/Meowth's Opportunistic Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story or have constructive criticism/feedback, please let me know. I'm always happy to improve and want to know what people think.

A Chick of the Mind

Ash and his friends, Misty and brock, are on their way to Ecruteak City, where the 4th Johto Gym Leader, Morty, awaits. Meanwhile, frustrated at Team Rocket's lack of progress and with profits plummeting, Giovanni set his best scientific minds to work on finding a solution.

Jessie, James, and Meowth reported to Giovanni's office, having been brought in to be read the riot act. 'You wanted to see us?' 'Yes. I did. When I sent you out, I made it clear. I wanted the strongest Pokemon, only the most brutal. But you buffoons have spent many many hours chasing after a Pikachu.'

Jessie had a clear defence to this. 'Well sir, as we have explained before this is a very special Pikachu. A particularly strong one.' 'I know, you keep telling me.' James then bowed his head. 'You're right sir. The twerps have occupied so much of our time, we lost sight of our assignment.'

The boss then stood up, and patted James on the shoulder. 'That's what I like to see – taking responsibility.' As he sat down, he pressed a button under his desk, and shortly afterwards, a young man in a lab coat walked in, with a concealed cuboid package, hidden under a purple cloth. 'Giovanni sir, we have a new invention. This should help our bid to control all the most powerful Pokemon in the world.'

Giovanni smiled at this idea. 'Show this to me.' The Rocket boss was expecting a magnificent machine, but instead got a strange, helmet-shaped device with a number of lights on it. 'I should have you thrown to the Persians now. What is this?' 'It's what we call the Poke Control Helmet. Just wearing this for a minute should quell any Pokemon.'

'They will be bent to our will?' 'Yes, they will believe that they belong to us. Our trials in the field were very successful. We were just wanting the money to scale it up.' The boss clasped his hands, and grinned. 'Before I do, I want you to prove it can be used by others than you. May I?'

When the scientist handed the device over, Giovanni looked at it briefly, before passing it to James. 'Bring me a Pokemon belonging to one of those twerps you mentioned. If you do, I might just give you what you've always desired.' Sniffing a promotion, James took the gizmo, and nodded. 'I will bring you what you want.' 'Dismissed.'

On the road, Jessie was very annoyed at what she had heard. 'So you're more valuable than us are you?' 'I know, isn't it great? The boss likes me!' 'So have you got a plan?' 'Of course. What would Team Rocket be without a plan?' 'More successful' Meowth sarcastically replied, hitting the nail on the head.

Shortly afterwards, they spotted their targets. 'Do you see what I see Jessie?' 'Yes, I believe it's some twerps.' 'Eenie meenie miney mo, which twerp is first to go?' Meowth then put his binoculars down. 'So what's the plan?' James whispered it to the Scratch Cat Pokemon, who laughed. 'This one's foolproof!'

As they looked around though, Jessie had suddenly gone. 'Meowth, did you see' 'No, I thought you did.' 'Wonder where she went?' The answer came seconds later as Jessie stepped out in front of Ash and company, much to the dismay of Ash.

'Not you again!' Misty though, nonchalantly turned her back. 'Let's just turn around and find a different path around the marsh. She's no threat.' Angered, Jessie picked up her Pokeball. 'How about we show them how to regret their words Arbok?' As the capsule opened, the cobra slithered around, narrowly missing Ash's head as he swung his serpentine body around.

'Pikachu, you got this?' The electric mouse sparked up his cheeks in agreement. 'Pikachu, use Quick Attack!' As it came rushing in, Jessie smiled. 'Arbok, Wrap!' The snake was hit hard by Ash's partner Pokemon, but then caught it in a deadly grip, starting to squeeze.

Ash panicked briefly as the life was choked out of his Pokemon, until one of his Pokeballs started to rattle. As he picked it up, it opened all by itself, and Chikorita leapt out, Tackling Arbok and dazing it enough for it's grip to slowly weaken. 'Chikorita, use Razor Leaf.' The sharp leaves cut away at the snake, and eventually the grip gave way after a particularly effective shot to the eye.

Buoyed, Ash went for a big finale. 'Chikorita, use Vine Whip.' The little Leaf Pokemon wrapped her vines around Arbok, and then started spinning it around, before throwing it into Jessie like a hammer throw, bowling her over. 'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.' Before he could, a disguised James intervened, wearing a big furry moustache and a lab coat.

'Excuse me young trainer, I can't help but notice your Chikorita is very strong.' Chikorita smiled at this, while using her vines to sneakily push Pikachu away from Ash's feet. 'Yeah, she really is. I'm so proud of her.' As she cuddled Ash's leg, James smiled. 'You make such a good pair. Oh yes, I wanted to give you something.'

He then got the gifted device out from under it's box. 'What is it?' Brock immediately recognised the shape. 'It's called an EXP Share. It allows the wearer to grow far more quickly.' 'Exactly. I work for a company who create them, and I was given one for employee of the month.'

'That's awesome.' 'The only thing is, I don't have any Pokemon of my own. So I thought why not find someone who can use it? So I've been looking for hours for the strongest trainer Pokemon that I could find to use it.' Irritated, Misty whispered to Brock. 'Some guys get all the luck don't they?'

Delighted, Ash's eyes lit up. 'So you wanted to give it to Chikorita?' 'Exactly. Would you be happy to partake?' 'Yeah, that would be great!' As Ash went to take it, James pulled it away. 'I'm sorry, but these are the newest model. They can be slightly complicated, so it's best if I put it on her.'

After moving a couple of dials, James bent down, but Chikorita wouldn't go near him. She continued to be wary until Ash got next to her. 'Go on, it's all good.' She smiled at him again, and then let James put the helmet gently on her head. 'It's a perfect fit!' 'So how do I use it?'

He gave a sly grin, and then explained. 'Well all I have to do is switch it on from this remote control, and then it will be active. After every battle, she gets stronger.' He looked around, and pressed a red button on the control, triggering the helmet.

As the bulbs started to light up, Chikorita looked around, seemingly confused, before her eyes totally turned a dark red, starting to glaze over. As the bulbs reached full brightness, she started to walk away from Ash and company. 'Chikorita, where are you going?'

She didn't hear his voice though, the Poke Control Helmet muffling his voice in her brain. 'Is that meant to happen?' James then took off his moustache. 'Surprise twerps!' 'You?' 'Yep. And with our new Poke Control Helmet, your Chikorita is now completely under our spell. Goodbye.' As Pikachu charged up an attack, James sent out his Weezing, who immediately created a smokescreen.

When the smoke cleared, James had disappeared completely along with his Pokemon and Chikorita. 'Chikorita!' With no response, he punched the ground while his friends looked on concerned, and Misty tried to provide some support. 'We'll find her Ash.'

On a nearby mountain trail, James and Chikorita caught up with the others. 'Did you get the twerp's Pokemon?' 'I did, no thanks to you.' 'Me? I was integral to that!' 'You nearly blew my cover.' Meanwhile, Meowth was talking to the hypnotised Chikorita.

'Hey Chikorita, how is it being under our control?' She looked at him confused, struggling to remember her identity. 'Hey, how would you fancy being part of a family and joining Team Rocket?' She nodded, seemingly relishing the opportunity. 'Good on you. I must say, you look gorgeous.' Slowly falling in love, Meowth stroked her leaf, and she didn't react once, the helmet doing it's job.

'Once we get back to HQ we can spend the rest of our lives together. As members of Team Rocket obviously.' Chikorita sat there, just accepting her orders as her eyes continued to glow.

When they reached Rocket HQ that afternoon, they walked straight into Giovanni, who looked very impressed. 'I like it.' 'This is one of the main twerp's most powerful Pokemon. She took down Jessie's Arbok by herself.' He then knelt down to Chikorita. 'Chikorita, get on Giovanni's desk.' She jumped up immediately and sat, waiting for another order, as the scientist from earlier walked in.

'I see the invention is working.' 'Yes. Does she have to keep this helmet on?' 'Keep it on overnight, and then just put it on her every night, or if she sees her original trainer.' 'Good. I would like to commission you to make more of these.' 'If we streamline our testing and order in more materials, then we should produce one every day sir.'

Giovanni wasn't totally happy though. 'That's not enough. I want five a day, and you'll get a pay rise if you do.' 'I'm on it sir!' As he ran off, the boss spun his chair back around. Meanwhile his trusty Persian lay on the floor, elegantly like a cat, but with the glare of a shark.

'Since you think this little Chikorita is so powerful, I'm sending you out on a big job tomorrow. I've not trusted you lot with one of those since you managed to bungle the Viridian City job.' Delighted, James leapt up. 'What do we need to do?' 'There's a large day-care centre near Goldenrod City. I want you to steal all the Pokemon from there.' James then patted their new recruit on the head. 'With this one, it'll be a cinch.' 'I'm glad to hear it.' She just sat there, still controlled.

As this was going on, Meowth was quietly smiling to himself. 'I knew today would be a good day as soon as I got up. And now we have cute little Chiko. I'll tell ya world, I think I've finally found the girl of my dreams! Sure we had to hypnotise her, but it just makes it easier.' He then blurted his feelings out loud. Soon Ms. Chiko, you'll be all mine... I mean ours.' The other members just looked at him confused, but in her trance, Chikorita was fully receptive to the idea, as she walked over to Meowth, eyes burning, and snuggled up to him, surprising James. 'I guess they really do like each other.' 

Meanwhile, Ash was still looking for Chikorita, when Misty heard a familiar motorbike sound. As Ecruteak's Officer Jenny rolled up, Brock immediately got on one knee. 'Oh Jenny you're so fine you blow my mind! Please keep the explosions going!' Misty then dragged him away. 'If you do that again I think I'll explode.'

She then had a thought and went up to the officer. 'Officer Jenny, we've got a problem.' 'What can I help you travellers with?' 'My friend's Chikorita got snatched earlier. Well not quite snatched… I mean...' Jenny then cut her off. 'How about we go back to my base and we can discuss this over a hot cocoa?' 'Thanks.'

Back at the base, the situation was explained, shocking the policewoman. 'Oh my. This is a most unusual case, I don't think I've ever come across this before.' 'You've never come across Team Rocket before?' 'Oh I know them, who doesn't know them?' 'Literally everyone we meet.'

'I meant I've never come across a case like this before… unless… just give me a moment.' She then rooted through her files, and got a phone number, before ringing it. 'Hi, it's Officer Jenny from Ecruteak. I think we may have found a wanted criminal. Ok, see you soon.'

Not long after, another Jenny arrived. Brock started to go gaga over her, until Misty pulled him away again. 'Not this time Brock.' Jenny then introduced her counterpart. 'This is Blackthorn City's Officer Jenny.' 'So you were saying about finding a wanted criminal?'

'Yes, these three are reporting that this boy's Chikorita was stolen by some sort of hypnotising helmet which looked like an EXP Share.' This seemed to immediately strike a cord. 'You don't think it could be The Tricker do you?' Ash seemed confused. 'Who's The Tricker?'

'There's a notorious criminal around this region called The Tricker. He went on a spree of stealing Pokemon from trainers using a Hypno a few months ago. We caught him, but then he was broken out of his jail cell. We have no proof but we believe Team Rocket were involved in his escape.'

'Yeah, it was Team Rocket who snatched her.' 'We have reason to believe that his real identity is Jordan, he's a former scientist for Silph in the Kanto region who travelled over to Johto to join Team Rocket over here. We have to stop them before they make too many of these things, and hope it isn't too late.'

That evening, Chikorita was lay, mind being corrupted slowly when Meowth walked in. 'I just came to see how you were settling in.' 'Chi Chiko' was the reply. 'I get it, you're still a bit confused. Well this might help your identity crisis a bit.' He then showed her a small leather jacket, with the familiar R on the back. 'This will make you feel more like one of us.'

The cat lay the jacket on the ground, and pointed at it. 'Go on. You're one of us now.' She responded by walking into the jacket and allowing Meowth to fasten it underneath her. 'Welcome to Team Rocket.' She looked at him, eyes still glowing red, and started spinning around, showing off her jacket. As she did, Meowth started fantasising. 

The next thing he knew, the Scratch Cat was stood at the end of a red carpet, wearing a white suit, and Chikorita walked down wearing a white veil and her new jacket, while Giovanni waited in front of Meowth. 'We are here today to proclaim the marriage of Meowth, the Kingpin of Team Rocket, and his Queen consort Chikorita. Ever since they completed the job in the Day-Care and stole over 1000 eggs, they have been groomed to take over Team Rocket from me.'

'Meowth, do you take Chikorita to be your wife?' 'Oh I do. Just get on with it.' 'And Chikorita, do you take Meowth to be your husband?' She replied in the softest, most angelic female voice. 'I do. I do take Meowth, he is my one and only.' 'If no others have an objection, then speak now or forever hold your peace.' As nobody spoke, the statement was made. 'You are now Meowth and wife. You may kiss the bride.' 

Meowth went to kiss Chikorita, and the next he knew, James had discovered him kissing the cold stone wall. 'What are you doing Meowth?' 'Huh?' He then realised what he was doing. 'Nothing, nothing, it was just a dream.' He then sat up in sadness while Chikorita slept next to him, helmet still firmly affixed. 'It was all just a dream.' 

The next day, James prepared to see if the helmet could come off. 'Meowth, if she breaks out, use that net to stop her.' 'You got it! My girl's going nowhere.' 'Your girl?' 'Me and Ms. Chiko here, we seem to have a special bond. I even gave her that jacket. She's one of us.'

James then lifted the helmet off slowly. Meanwhile Chikorita stayed the same, the waves having fully taken hold of her brain. 'I think it's worked.' James then held out a Pokeball. 'Chikorita, if you're one of us you'll get in here for me.' She responded by headbutting the ball, going straight in. As it stopped shaking, James held the ball in the air. 'I caught Chikorita!' They then went off on their mission.

As dawn broke everywhere, Ash was already deep into his search for his Pokemon. 'Chikorita, where are you? I'm sorry! I just wanted you to get stronger!' Before he knew it, Misty was stood next to him. 'It's not your fault Ash.' 'It is though! I let him put that thing on her!' 'Yeah, because it looked fine.'

'I should have talked her out of it. And now I'm never going to see her again.' 'You will do. I promise you. We just need to work out where this scientist guy is and we'll find her.' Ash then stood up and turned his cap backwards. 'I'd say we go and find him then.'

Their talk was interrupted though by Brock running after them. 'Oh hey Brock.' 'You guys need to come back to the station.' 'Why?' 'No time to explain. Just come now.' The three of them sprinted the short path back through forest to the station, where Ecruteak's Jenny was playing a live newscast.

'We come to you live from Route 34 just outside Goldenrod City, where the world-renowned Ilex Day Care Centre has been broken into. We currently have no idea… I'm sorry, I'm just hearing that someone filmed the whole incident. We will shortly show you this footage. We believe that the culprits were representing Team Rocket, and they have stolen over 300 Pokemon eggs. Apparently we can now bring you the amateur footage filmed.'

A slightly shaky video then followed, with Haze filling the day-care centre, and Team Rocket appearing in the smoke. 'Prepare for trouble, we appear in the haze.' 'And make it double, we're here to ruin all your days.' 'To protect the world from devastation.' 'To protect all people in our nation.' 'To protect the evils of truth and love.' 'To protect the world from the stars above.' 'Jessie.' 'James.' 'Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light.' 'Surrender now or prepare to fight.' 'That's right.' A light then emerged from James' pocket, and Chikorita came out, eyes still reddened and an angry expression, with her Rocket jacket on. 'Chi chiko!'

James then looked around to Jessie. 'Did you just rhyme haze with days?' 'Yes, what of it?' 'That's the worst one we've ever done.' 'Well you didn't exactly leave me anywhere to go with haze did you?' Meowth then came between them. 'Chikorita told you to get your act together.'

A day-care assistant then stepped in front of them. 'I know all about you, and I won't let you get away with what you're doing. Let's go, Feraligatr.' The large crocodilian Pokemon emerged, and lifted it's arms, before posing to show it's powerful arms off and giving off a deep grunt. 'Gatr.'

'Feraligatr, use Ice Punch.' 'Chikorita, dodge.' The manipulated Grass-type used her long vines to lift herself right over the freezing strike, before landing next to the croc. 'Razor Leaf.' The sharp leaves cut away at it, causing the Water-type to flinch in pain. 'Use Water Pulse.' Feraligatr crafted a blue ball in between it's arms, and threw them into the grass type, who endured the hit surprisingly well. 'Another Water Pulse.'

'Well we've got a new skill haven't we?' Chikorita looked at him, looking briefly as if she wanted to break out, before doing as she was told. 'Chikorita, use Swagger!' Her body was enveloped in a red light, and she started unerringly into Feraligatr, confusing it and making it's eyes glow red.

James laughed while the Croc was attacking the centre, cleaving through the wooden surfaces with razor-sharp claws and powerful arms. Jessie then came up with an idea. 'How about we use that device of yours on it?' Before James could answer, Meowth took it from his pocket and put it onto Chikorita's head, forcing her deeper into her spell.

'I'm not losing her.' 'We'll just have to take it with us then. Chikorita, use Razor Leaf.' The Leaf Pokemon threw shredding leaves at high velocity, slamming into Feraligatr, and knocking it into the wall, knocking it out. Team Rocket then continued with their plan. 'Chikorita, use Vine Whip to steal the eggs.'

As she started waving her vines around and taking the eggs one at a time, Meowth started swiping some as well, both of them dumping the eggs into enormous sacks readied. Eventually the sacks were full, and they heard police sirens. 'Go, Weezing – Haze.'

The Poison Gas Pokemon popped out of it's Pokeball, and unleashed a blinding stream of gas, blinding everyone around. When it cleared, nearly all the eggs were gone, along with Feraligatr.

As the gang watched the footage, Ash got increasingly annoyed. 'That's my Chikorita they're using there!' 'I promise when we get her back she'll be safe.' 'That's not the point!' Ash then ran out of the room as Misty looked on worried. 'I'm sorry about Ash, he's really cut up.' 'I totally understand it.' 'It's just… he and Chikorita have always been so close. I don't think he quite realised how close they were.'

'Well how about you go after him?' 'But we don't know where he's...' At that precise moment, Misty realised where he was going. 'Goldenrod! Brock, can we catch up with him?' Blackthorn's Jenny then stood up. 'I'll drive you to Goldenrod myself. It's in our best interests to get there quickly. If Jordan is there we might be able to head him off.'

Meanwhile, the Rockets were just meeting Scientist Jordan near the Rocket Hideout. 'How many did you get?' 'Too quick to count. I must say your invention works beautifully.' 'It certainly does. We are working hard to get more out there. How about the next one goes to this Feraligatr?' 'Sounds good.' Just then the crocodilian Pokemon started to gather his strength again, only for Chikorita to slam him in the head with a vicious Vine Whip, knocking him out again.

This distraction was just enough for Ash to catch up with them though. 'Hey you dirty thieves, give me my Chikorita back!' 'Oh no, it's a twerp' Jessie sarcastically replied, as Jenny, Misty, and Brock caught up. 'You're surrounded Jordan.' 'Who's Jordan? I am The Tricker! And you're not g0ing to take me anywhere.' He then produced an Ultra Ball. 'This is a personal favourite of mine. Hitmonlee, let's go.'

The Kicking Pokemon appeared and immediately send out a fizzing kick which almost hit Officer Jenny, making her retreat slightly, while Jessie and James sent out their forces. 'Arbok, I choose you.' 'You too Weezing.' The dual Poison types appeared, and immediately Weezing tried to create a screen with Haze. But this time Ash was ready.

'Not happening again. Noctowl, clear the Haze away before we lose 'em.' The owl used it's wings to blow away the thick haze, stopping Team Rocket in their tracks. 'Chikorita, use Vine Whip to get rid of the twerp.' The Grass-type starter flung stinging whips towards Ash, before a pair of gloved hands stopped it.

Ash looked over and Misty's Poliwhirl had hold of the vines. 'Poliwhirl, use Doubleslap.' The Tadpole dragged Chikorita in, and almost caught the device on her head before Meowth leapt at it with Slash. 'You're not touching her again!' Brock then got in on the action. 'I've got this. Go, Geodude.' The rocky Pokemon came out of it's poke ball and immediately dug into the ground.

'Arbok, use Wrap on that pesky Poliwhirl.' 'Weezing, Sludge onto Noctowl. Chikorita, use Vine Whip.' Just as Arbok was about to wrap up Poliwhirl, Geodude emerged from underground and knocked it off balance, allowing the Tadpole to nail a painful Doubleslap to the snake's jaw.

Chikorita meanwhile took Noctowl down to the ground with her vicious vines, tying up it's wing to prevent it flying. 'Noctowl return.' Poliwhirl was then struck from behind by a Jump Kick from the Hitmonlee. 'A little more and we'll be scott free.' 'Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick.' 'Geodude, dig to avoid the kick.' Hitmonlee's kick nearly caught the rock, but it vanished into the sand just in time.

Ash then resorted to type. 'Pikachu, you got this?' 'Pika Pikachu!' was the affirmative reply. 'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt.' The rodent let loose a powerful stream of electricity which caught Arbok as it was limbering up to strike. Still though, Pikachu was surrounded, until Brock managed to help.

'Geodude, use Mud-Slap.' The boulder used it's well-formed arms to throw mud into Hitmonlee's eyes, blinding it, before being savagely taken down by Chikorita's Razor Leaf. 'Chikorita, break out of it!' But the device was still too strong, the hold would not ease. Impatient, Jordan made a reckless move. 'Hitmonlee, use Jump Kick.'

Seeing an opportunity, Ash waited until the very last moment, and then spoke. 'Pikachu, dodge!' The rodent agilely leapt out of the way, leaving Hitmonlee without enough time to slow up, slamming into the Poke Control Helmet, and shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Almost immediately Chikorita's eyes returned to their normal and gentler red and white. Still oblivious to the situation, James continued. 'Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!' She then turned around and started throwing the leaves straight at James, causing him to turn tail. 'No not at me! Don't attack me!'

Weezing then went to attack the little Grass type, only to get pushed back by a jet of water coming from a recovered Poliwhirl. 'Poliwhirl, use Water Gun.' As the water continued to drench the twin-headed gas ball, Chikorita picked up an attacking Meowth with her vines, and started spinning him around. 'Let me go!'

So she did. Straight into Weezing, incapacitating both of them. 'Hitmonlee, use Jump Kick.' The stinging kick came in, but the Grass starter wrapped her vines around the Kicking Pokemon's ankles, bringing it to the ground. She then nodded at Pikachu, who nailed a Thunderbolt, frying Hitmonlee.

Jordan then tried to escape, but Chikorita wrapped her vines around his body, and in a show of incredible strength, lifted him up, allowing Jenny to handcuff him. 'Tricker, you are under arrest. You're coming with me.' James then shouted over to him. 'What about the device?' 'No way am I giving you those details you bufoon! Only I know how to make it. And that's how I intend on keeping it.'

He then laughed as he looked at Ash and Chikorita. 'Enjoy the after-effects.' 'What after-effects?' 'That's going to permanently infect her brain. Probably not enough to make her a full-fledged member of Team Rocket, but enough to cause… shall we say behaviour issues.' Before he could say any more though, he was taken away.

Back in Ecruteak City, Jenny thanked the group. 'Thanks to you we saved all those eggs and The Tricker is back where he can't manipulate any more Pokemon.' 'I'm just glad to have Chikorita back. I missed you.' She smiled cutely, and cuddled Ash's leg, glad to be thinking for herself again.

The End


End file.
